


Stargazing

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, M/M, North star - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: A peaceful moment between two wandering souls.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@likeshootingstarsinthenightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40likeshootingstarsinthenightsky).



“Hey.”

It’s such a simple word, but nevertheless it catches your attention from where you’ve been laying in the grass at the base of the ramp of the razor crest. The baby is asleep in his hammock after running around outside under your supervision earlier, something you were glad he was able to do after so long cooped up on the ship.

“Hey yourself,” you hum back calmly, not even turning to glance at his still form. He was a sight you could admire during the long hours in hyperspace. The twinkling stars above you are something that you’ll only have for tonight, though. You’re loath to tear your gaze away even for a moment.

“Do you ever just look at the stars, Din?” You muse out loud after several minutes of him hovering beside your lax form. When he doesn’t initially respond, you finally tip your head to the side and lock your gaze onto his visor with an unimpressed look. “Din?”

“I fly the ship,” he answers dryly. 

“That’s not an answer.”

“Isn’t it?” You shoot back. 

He huffs. “When I’m on hunts, I’m too busy watching my back. On Nevarro, the covert was underground.”

You frown slightly at his words, knowing he’s being completely sincere but feeling a pang of guilt that you asked in the first place. “Well… you have time now?” You hesitantly offer. 

It’s only then do you realize what you’ve asked and to whom, so you settle on shutting your mouth again and turning your attention back onto the sky… or at least, you pretend that’s where your focus is trained to, instead of on the armored man standing next to you. It’s hard not to be drawn to him when he’s near, though. He’s a lone, reliable watchmen, just like the stars above.

Or maybe not so alone, as Din silently lowers himself to sit next to you. He won’t lie down — that’d leave him at a disadvantage if any hostiles came upon you— but the fact that he’d allowed himself to relax this much means the world to you.

“What do you know about this sector?” You ask softly, spreading your fingers and pressing your palm down further into the soft blades of blue-green grass. 

“What do you want to know?” Din’s voice is clearly laced with amusement that is fully released in a low chuckle when you pout. 

You sigh before randomly choosing a cluster of stars that you’d been focusing on before. “How about those three? What are those stars?”

His helmet tips up to follow the path your finger is pointing to. “Those aren’t stars.”

“What?”

He visibly glances between you and the stars before speaking again. “It’s a planet and two moons. Not stars.” He pauses and nudges your hand a bit to the left, so you’re now pointing at two brighter lights. Maybe it’s a trick of the atmosphere, but you could swear there’s a purplish tinge to their shine.

“These are _definitely_ stars,” you clarify, and Din nods in agreement.

“On this planet, those show you where north is,” he explains patiently. “You can never get lost as long as you keep those in sight.”

A warm feeling spreads through your chest as you realize what he’s gifting you with. _A first lesson in tracking._

“Do other planets have stars like that? ‘North stars?’” Your curiosity leads you to ask.

“Many do.” Din looks back down your way. “Next time we land, I’ll show you.”

Din’s always let his actions speak for him, and the fact that he’s telling you all this outright means the world to you.

Your eyes shine brighter than the stars as you sit up and turn to face him fully, hand reaching out to clasp his in a show of gratitude. For once, you’re the silent one. That’s alright with you. Nothing more needs to be said now.

You might forget to let go of his hand as you turn back to gaze up at the night sky, but then again— Din doesn’t let go of your hand either.


End file.
